Pyromanie Brûlante
by La Friteuse
Summary: Sanji se fait souvent draguer par Ace, le grand frère de Luffy. Et ça ne lui plaît pas vraiment. Seulement, par demande du chapeau de paille, il accepte un rendez vous avec lui. Après tout, on verra bien comment ça se passe...


Pyromanie brûlante

Un trimestre. Un trimestre que Sanji était dans cette classe. Il s'y plaisait bien, mais le problème, c'était ce gars qui avait redoublé l'an dernier. Il n'arrêtait pas de le draguer. C'était bizarre non ? Pourquoi un garçon drague un autre garçon ? D'accord, il avait les cheveux long notre cuistot, mais quand même ! Il n'avait rien d'une fille ! Alors pourquoi Ace s'obstinait à vouloir un rendez vous avec lui ?

Sanji ne comprenait pas. Il était plutôt gêné quand le brun venait l'aborder. Il ne savait pas comment reagir. D'habitude, il lui aurait envoyer un coup de pied bien placé, mais c'était le frère de son meilleur ami, Luffy, alors il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il laissait juste Ace le draguait, après ce n'était pas méchant.

Alors que le blond rentrait tranquillement chez lui en réfléchissant de sa énième façon de repousser les propositions de sorties de Ace, Luffy l'arrêta pour lui parler. Sanji était tout à l'écoute de son ami.

"Faut que je te parle de mon frère ! Dit simplement Luffy

\- Ecoute Luffy, prononça géné Sanji, j'aime bien ton frère mais je n'aime pas comment il me... Drague...

\- S'il te plait, c'est important !

\- Bon... souffla le blond, viens chez moi, on sera mieux pour parler

Sanji et Luffy marchèrent tranquillement vers chez le blond, tout cela sans prononcer un seul mot. Arrivés à destination, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la cuisine accompagné d'une boisson rafraîchissante. Rien que par le regard du brun, le cuisto en herbe savait que son ami était déterminé à lui faire changer d'avis.

"Tu pense que Ace cours derrière les filles parce qu'ils y a toujours plein de collégienne et de lycéenne autour de lui ? Demanda Luffy

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Répondit Sanji

\- Mais tu l'as déjà vu amoureux d'une de ces filles ?

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais était en couple !

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a jamais vraiment aimé les filles ! Il ma dit préférer les garçon, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... Dit Luffy tout en partant dans une réflexion

\- Tu sais Luffy, parfois les gens préfèrent les autres personne du même sexe qu'eux... Expliqua Sanji

\- Oui, je sais, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il n'aime que les hommes ! Ça me parrait bizarre, je pensais que d'habitude les gens aimaient les deux

\- Tu... Tu es amoureux d'un garçon ?

\- Non, pas amoureux, mais il m'arrive de regarder Usopp, tout comme je regarde Nami !

Sanji resta sidéré. D'abord Ace gay, puis Luffy bisexuel. Il avait un pincement de coeur pour la petite météorologue et le petit tireur d'élite. Enfin, il n'allait pas juger le chapeau de paille. Luffy remit le sujet de conversation en place.

"En tous cas, Ace t'aime ! D'un amour sincère à ce qu'il m'a dit, Expliqua Luffy

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire... Douta Sanji

\- Accepte au moins un rendez vous avec lui !

\- Okay...

Alors Sanji se résigna. Pour Luffy, il envoya un message à Ace lui disant que demain était le seul jour qu'il pouvait passer avec lui. Le blond était un lycéen était très occupé, travaillant au restaurant "le baratie" tout en se concentrant sur ses études. Le lendemain, le grand brun arriva un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il alla aborder le jeune cuisinier.

"Après le lycée je t'emmène au cinéma, puis au restau et on finira avec une petite surprise ! Je passe te prendre chez toi à huit heures ! Annonça Ace

\- Okay, Répondit Sanji avec un sourire forcé

Pendant le cours de chimie où le blond n'écoutait que très peu, il se demanda si tout cela était une bonne idée. Après s'être pris la tête pendant une bonne demi heure, il se dit enfin qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme si c'était qu'une simple sortis entre amis, puis il commença à copier la leçon. Les cours se terminèrent, et Sanji rentra chez lui se détendre avant de se préparer.

Après avoir reçu un message d'encouragement de Luffy, il se rappela qu'il devait s'habiller. Alors il prit sa douche, sortit un magnifique costume avec une cravate assortie. Il se mit de son parfum le plus envoutant, et il s'habilla. Tout en se coiffant, il remarqua qu'il fit ça avec le soin qu'il aurait mit pour plaire à une jeune femme. Alors il soupira se rappelant que c'était Ace qu'il l'attendait.

Ce grand gaillard qui avait la réputation de coureur de jupon, alors que ce n'était que les filles qui lui courraient après. La sonnette retentit et Sanji descendit les escaliers pour sortir. Quand il fut enfin dehors, il découvrit Ace lui tendant un casque. Derrière lui, une moto en marche. Le brun était très bien habillé, pour une fois. Cela changeait de ses chemises grandes ouvertes et de ses bottes plus lourdes que du plomb. Non, là, il portait un élégant costume, une chemise blanche, un veston.

Le blond prit le casque, et le mit sur sa tête. Il s'assit sur le véhicule et le brun lui dit que pour plus de précaution, il fallait qu'il se tienne à lui. Le cuisto fit ce qu'il dit. Bien Sûr ce dernier n'était pas au courant que sur les motos, il y avait un point d'accroche pour les passager. Le conducteur ne faisait que profiter de son ignorance pour le sentire contre lui.

Après quelques minutes de route dans le silence, ils arrivèrent enfin au cinéma. Ace, en tout à fait gentleman, lui paya sa place. Ils allèrent voir un film d'action. Certes, c'était un rendez vous galant, mais entre hommes ! Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas aller voir ces romances débiles pour jeunes femmes.

Ce qui surprit le plus Sanji, c'est que Ace ne tenta pas des approches médiocres. Du style je baille et comme par hasard mon bras atterit sur ton épaule. Non, il resta tranquillement à sa place. Il ne se rapprocha que de quelque centimetre. Le blond se rendit compte que le brun n'était pas du genre a vouloir tout de suite comme un chien galeux. Il prenait son mal en patience.

Après le film, Ace l'emmena au restaurant. Sans n'y avoir fait attention, il le fit entrer dans le "baratie".Sanji se rendit bien compte qu'il avait surement oublié qu'il travaillait ici. Alors il ne dit rien. Cela lui fit bizarre de se retrouver du côté client du restaurant. Bien Sûr ça lui été arrivé de faire le serveur, mais jamais de se faire servir.

Ace, toujours aussi galant, le grand brun tira la chaise de Sanji, et le pauvre blond entendit les ricanements de ses collègues, qui sans aucun doute, se moquaient de lui. Un des serveurs, vint prendre leur commande avec ce sourire qui le narguait. Le cuisinier un herbe fit signe de faire comme si tout était normal, avec un regard des plus effrayants.

Quand ils eurent leur repas, il parlèrent tout en le degustant. Ace ne pouvait pas enlever ce sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Sanji était pendu à ses lèvres, il faut dire que ce qu'il disait était intéressant. Le brun appréciait le regard que le blond portait à son égard.

"Merci Sanji, avoua Ace en regardant le sol, d'avoir accepté ce rendez vous... Ça fait très longtemps que j'attendais que tu veuilles bien passer une soirée avec moi...

\- Ce n'est rien ! Répondit Sanji, tu m'excuses une minute ?

\- Oui

Sanji quitta la table. Ace pensait qu'il avait peut être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, que sa remarque était déplacée. Mais rien de tout ça, le blond, travaillant dans ce restaurant depuis un certain temps, savait que les prix n'étaient pas très doux. Alors il demanda à ses amis de lui faire une fleure. Bien Sûr, le coût réduit de l'addition, serait pris sur son salaire.

Sanji revint à table avec un petit sourire pour son ami qui avait l'aire de se sentir coupable. Mais le cuistot en herbe ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Après avoir manger une glace délicieuse pour le dessert, et que Ace ait payé l'addition peu coûteuse, puis le brun emmena le blond quelque part en moto.

La nuit était tombée, et on voyait maintenant ce plafond noir parsemé de points blancs. Ils enlevèrent leur casque, et Ace invita le blond à s'allonger sur la pelouse sombre de la colline. De là ils admirèrent la lune brillante. Ce fut le calme absolu. Après que Sanji commença à avoir froid, le brun le ramena chez lui, des salutations s'imposèrent.

"Merci, c'était une super soirée ! Dit Sanji

-Non, merci a toi ! Avoua Ace

\- Bon, beh, à demain !

Puis Sanji rentra chez lui. Ace était fou de joie d'avoir passé la soirée avec le blond, comme il en rêvait depuis le début de l'année. Mais il était aussi triste, il aurait voulu plus qu'un simple "à demain" même un baiser sur la joue lui aurait suffit. Il se résigna, après tout, c'était mieux que rien.

Le blond, le lendemain, se prépara à une longue journée de travail qui l'attendait au "baratier". Une très très longue journée avec Patty et Carne qui allaient lui poser un tas de questions à propos de son rendez vous d'hier soir. Le pauvre, rentra le soir avec une telle fatigue, qu'il aurait voulu s'avachir dans son lit dès son retour. Mais ce fut peine perdue avec ses habits trempés par la pluie. Pendant une bonne demi heure, il galéra à retirer tous ses vêtements mouillés.

Mais il ne put pas encore s'endormir, il devait encore sortir les poubelles. Alors; sous la pluie battante, il était prêt à courir jusqu'au container. Mais à son retour, il fut surpris de surprendre Ace, en tee shirt, sous l'eau, assis contre les escaliers.

"Ace?! Mais quesque tu fous la ?!

\- ...

\- Viens vite on rentre sinon tu va te chopper un rhume !

Sanji attrapa le bras d'Ace et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il lui prêta des vêtements secs, et il lui passa une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux puis il lui servit un bol de chocolat chaud. Le blond inquiet pour son ami, appela Luffy. Il faut dire que le brun n'avait aucune expression et qu'il ne parlait pas. Lui qui avait d'habitude un sourire qui illuminait son visage.

"Allo Luffy ?

\- Ouais y'a un problème ?

\- C'est Ace ! Je l'ai retrouvé trempé devant chez moi ! Il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a !

\- Tu lui à prêter des habits pour qu'il soit au sec ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu peux vérifier dans ses habits si il y a un briquet ?

\- Un briquet ? Mais Ace ne fume pas !

\- Vérifie quand même !

\- Okay ne quitte pas !

Sanji chercha alors dans les poches des vêtements d'Ace qu'il avait étendu dans le salon. Dans la poche droite de son pantalon, il trouva en effet un briquet rouge et jaune.

"Ouais Luffy ? Ça y est, je l'ai trouvé ! Affirma Sanji

\- Oh non...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois qu' Ace a fait une connerie...

\- Tu va foutrement m'expliquer à la fin ?

\- Ace est pyroumon ... Avoua Luffy, et quand il est contrarié, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire brûler des bâtiments..

\- Quoi ?! S'énerva Sanji, tu veux dire qu'il y a un dangereux pyroman sous mon toit qui est prêt à faire cramer ma maison avec moi dedans ?!

-Sanji ! Ace c'est Ace ! Il ne ferait pas de mal à une personne qu'il aime surtout toi ! Alors s'il te plait, ne parle pas de mon frère comme si c'était un dangereux criminel recherché par tout le monde !

\- Désolé..

\- Je te laisse t'en charger !

\- Quoi ?!

Sanji n'eut le temps de protester que Luffy avait déjà raccroché. Le blond alla donc prendre soin du brun. Il le coucha dans son lit et lui conseilla de dormir. Lui allait avoir beaucoup de mal, mais il essaya tout de même, après tout la nuit porte conseil. Il s'endormit tout de même assez vite, crevé par son travail, ce ne fut pas très dur de se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Le lendemain, il se réveilla aux côtés de Ace, qui était toujours endormi.

Il prépara un petit déjeuner. Des crêpes au sucre. Alléché par l'odeur, Ace se réveilla et descendit en bas. Il s'assit, toujours aussi silencieux, puis se mit à manger avec appétit le déjeuner de Sanji. Tout en appréciant ce repas, il pleura. Le blond se doutait bien qu'il ne laissait pas couler ses larmes par l'émotion que ses crêpes auraient pu lui procurer. Avant que le cuistot ait le temps de lui demander ce qu'il lui arrivait, le brun prit la parole.

"Je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça ! Je m'en veux tellement !

\- Heh heh ! Ace ! Dit Sanji en prenant Ace dans ses bras, ne pleure pas ! C'est rien ! Ça va s'arranger !

\- Ah oui ?! Et comment ?!

\- Tout d'abord calme toi ! Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé !

\- Je me sentais pas très bien, j'ai vu une maison à l'abandon, alors je l'ai fait brûler comme j'en ai l'habitude, et je suis resté devant regarder... Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Je te propose de te rendre à la police... Si tu y vas de toi même, la charge retenue contre toi sera moins lourde !

\- D'accord...

Sanji l'emmena au poste de police, Ace fut mis en garde à vue. Une semaine plus tard, eut lieu le procès ou le juge décida de la peine du brun.

"Trois mois en centre de détention ! Avec suivi médical" , prononça le juge

Luffy se mit peu à peu à pleurer et Sanji le prit dans ses bras. Ace semblait ne montrer aucune peine, il fit même un sourire à son petit frère pour le réconforter. Pendant ses trois mois, tous les jours, le chapeau de paille et le blond rendirent visite au brun.

Et quand Sanji ne pouvait pas venir, il se contentait de lui passer quelques coups de fil. A ce que racontait Ace, ce n'était pas si terrible, mais il avait quand même hâte de rentrer et de retourner au lycée. Entre temps, Luffy expliqua la pyromanie d'Ace.

"Enfaite, Ace déteste notre père plus que tout au monde, alors quand il s'énerve, pour se calmer, tout ce qui le détend c'est mettre feu à des immeubles en ruine, Ça l'apaise en quelque sorte... Bien Sûr ça n'arrive pas souvent, il n'éprouve pas souvent cette souffrance, il plutôt du genre calme et souriant.."

Les trois mois passèrent, ni vite, ni trop lent, à l'allure que passe le temps. Ils avaient tous les trois fait quelque chose pendant cette période. Luffy appris à se débrouiller seul sans son frère, Ace se fit suivre et se concentra pour ne pas retomber dans la pyromanie, et Sanji arrête de fumer pour que le brun ne soit pas tenté. A la sortis du centre, Sanji et Luffy attendirent. Le chapeau de paille sur-excité sautait dans tous les sens alors que le blond se tenait tranquille. Ace arriva enfin. Son sac sur l'épaule et son sourire aux lèvres. Il prit d'abord son frère dans les bras.

"Luffy ! Tu m'a tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi Ace tu m'a manqué !

\- J'en doute pas !

Ace lâcha Luffy pour regarder Sanji dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Bien que surpris le blond se laissa faire. Il le relâcha doucement et se replongea dans les yeux écarquillés, couleur de l'océan sous le soleil de cuistot en herbe.

"Merci Sanji !"

Ace se retourna vers Luffy et lui posa une simple question.

"Hey Luffy ? Ca te gène si je passe la nuit avec Sanji ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Répondit Luffy souriant

\- Super ! On se voit demain p'tit frère !

Ace rammenna Sanji chez lui qui était tout chamboulé. Arrivés dans la chambre du blond, le brun retira sa chemise ainsi que celle du cuistot tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis amoureusement, et enfin goulument. il le parcema ensuite de baisers dans le cou.

Sanji se laissait faire. Il aimait trop ça. Ces baisers étaient si doux, si chauds, un vrai plaisir. Ace continuait tout en essayant de retenir une érection qui pourrait arriver trop tôt. Il voulait faire du bien au blond avant d'assouvir ses pulsions.

"Tu sais Sanji, en centre de détention , expliqua Ace tout en continua d'embrasser son torse, il n'y a pas de filles, donc beaucoup de pratiques homosexuelles. Durant ces trois mois on m'a proposé de nombreuse fois de coucher, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Je savais que tu m'attendais. Et que tôt ou tard, je finirais là, à t'embrasser !"

Après ça, Ace détacha sa ceinture puis enleva son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. Il prit le pot de gel pour cheveux que Sanji se servait pour faire tenir sa mèche, et en mit une couche sur son pénis. Il embrassa une dernière fois goulument le blond avant de pénétrer en lui.

Un cri de douleur échappa à Sanji. Ace se mit doucement à faire des vas et viens en lui. Il se retenait d'aller vite pour ne pas trop faire mal au blond qui semblait pour l'instant souffrire. Au fil du temps, la douleur s'en alla petit à petit pour faire place au plaisir.

Ace ne pouvait se retenir d'aller aussi lentement, alors il donna de plus grand coup, plus vite, pour assouvir ses pulsions. Son sexe frottant les parois de Sanji, titillant la prostate. Le blond ne put retenir ses cris plus longtemps. C'était trop bon pour qu'il ne le montre pas au brun. Ce dernier n'allait plus tenir. Ça venait. Il allait éjaculer. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Ace jouit en Sanji en laissant passer un gémissement rauque. Il lâcha les cuisses du blond et il s'allongea à côté de lui. Mais le cuistot en herbe semblait perturbé. Et le brun le remarqua. Il commença à se sentir mal. Regrettait il ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Pourtant il avait eu l'aire d'apprécier.

Alors que le brun commençait à se poser des milliers de questions sur les ressentis de son partenaire, ce dernier prit la main de Ace et commença à la dirigeait vers son caleçon. Le pyroman sentis alors l'instrument chaud et dure de Sanji. Son sexe grandissait et durcissait a vu d'oeil.

"Tu peux... demanda Sanji gêné, enfin tu vois quoi.."

Ace compris la requête de Sanji, et il commença. Tout d'abord, il caressa la tige, puis le gland. Aux gémissements du blond, il commença à faire de doux vas et viens. Mais après la séance de sport qu'il venait de faire, il voulait dormir au plus vite, alors il accéléra ce qui eut pour effet de faire hurler le cuisto et le faire éjaculer entre ses doiths. Après ça il lécha la semence de Sanji, puis il l'embrassa.

"Alors ça ta plus ? Demanda Ace

\- Oui ! Répondit encore essoufflé Sanji

\- Tu voudras qu'on recommence ?

\- Des milliers de fois !

\- Alors on sort ensemble ?

\- Ouais...

Il était dur pour Sanji d'avouer ça, mais il se disait que c'était la vérité. Ace quant à lui, ne pouvait pas être plus joyeux qu'à ce moment.


End file.
